Woman Up
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: When Hiro goes to ask GoGo for help with his homework he ends up helping her admit her feelings to Honey Lemon. HoneyGoGo


I don't own Big Hero 6 in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Entering the Nerd Lab, Hiro took a quick glance around and spotted GoGo sitting over in her work area.

"Hey GoGo," he called out as he approached her.

GoGo didn't respond nor even seem to notice him as he walked over. She sat in a chair, wrench in hand, absentmindedly chewing her gum and staring across the lab at Honey Lemon, who was busy mixing all sorts of chemicals together.

"GoGo? Hello?" Hiro said waving a hand in front of her face.

GoGo jumped back slightly, almost falling out of her chair.

"Gah, what… Hiro? What the heck?" she said, glaring at him.

"Uh, sorry. You okay?"

"Aside from you almost giving a heart attack? I'm good. What do you want?"

"Uh, well, I was having some trouble with the homework for my engineering class," Hiro explained as he opened his bag and began pulling stuff out.

As he did, GoGos gaze drifted away from him and back to the blonde chemist across the room.

"GoGo!" Hiro snapped, drawing her attention back to him.

"Huh? Yeah, what? I'm listening," she said.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, totally. You need help with your, um, your calculus homework?"

"Engineering. You sure you're okay? You seem distracted. By Honey Lemon."

"What are you talking about? Honey's not distracting me!" GoGo quickly said, sounding defensive.

"You sure? You were staring at her just now and when I first came into the lab."

"No I wasn't."

"I was right here GoGo. I saw you."

GoGo let out an angry sigh and drooped her head forward.

"Yeah, okay, fine," she said, "I was staring at Honey Lemon."

"Um, can I ask why?"

Raising a hand, she gestured for Hiro to come closer. Hiro took a few steps forward and knelt down.

"Hiro, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone ever unless I specifically tell you that you can," GoGo said, looking into Hiros eyes intensely, "Got it?"

"Um, yeah. Got it," Hiro replied nervously.

"The reason that I was staring at Honey Lemon is because I like her."

"Like her? Like, you have a crush on her?"

"Yes. Like that."

"Have you told her?" Hiro asked, quickly glancing back at the chemist.

"What are you, stupid? Of course not! She doesn't feel that way about me."

"How do you know that if you haven't told her how you feel?"

"Because she was dating Tadashi."

"Wait, she was?"

"Yeah. He asked her out about a week before the… uh, the Student Expo."

"Well, you could still tell her."

"Have you not been listening to me? She's not into girls!"

"That doesn't mean you can't. And, you'd probably feel better if you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't talk to anyone about what I was going through after Tadashi died and you remember how messed up I got."

"Course I remember. You're saying I shouldn't be bottling up my emotions or whatever?"

"Yeah, basically. It's not good for you to hold stuff in like that. It can cause all kinds of problems for you. It wouldn't be as bad as what I went through, but still."

GoGo let out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I should just woman up and tell her. But not right now. I'll wait until we're alone or whatever."

"Good. You'll feel a lot better after you do GoGo, trust me."

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, didn't you need help with your homework or something?"

* * *

Later that day, or more accurately that night, as it was nearly 11:30, the lab was nearly empty. GoGo sat by her bike, pretending to work on it by tightening and untightening a few bolts, and looking around the room at the other people there. Honey was still at her workstation mixing things together and another student that GoGo vaguely recognized was observing and making notes about some small robots running around on the top of his worktable.

After a minute or two, he eventually scooped the little robots into a container, set down his notes and left the lab. GoGo watched him leave, then stared at the door for a few minutes, just to make sure he wasn't coming back. Content that he was gone for the night, GoGo looked back to Honey Lemon, who was still conducting her experiments.

"Alright GoGo," she said to herself, "Time to woman up."

She crossed the room, going over what she wanted to say in her head the whole way over. Reaching the other girls area, she stopped near Honeys worktable and took a deep breath. Honey hadn't noticed her approach as she was facing away grabbing bottles out of a cabinet with her earbuds in, humming along to the music playing. Just as GoGo was about to make some noise to draw Honeys attention, the tall blonde turned around and let out a small gasp.

"GoGo!" she said loudly, pulling her earbuds out, "Hi! What are you doing over here?"

"Well, uh, it's getting pretty late and everyone else has already left for the night," GoGo replied, sounding a little nervous.

Stepping past GoGo, Honey looked around the now empty lab, then pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"Oh wow, you're right," she said turning back to the shorter girl, "Thanks for telling me GoGo. If not for you, I probably would of ended up working through the night and falling asleep in the middle of the floor or something. But, wait, why are you still here so late?"

"Uh, well, uh, I wanted to, uh, talk to you about something, so I was waiting until either you or everyone else left, whatever happened first."

"Oh no. I'm sorry I made you stay so late GoGo."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for wanting to wait like this to talk."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, okay, well, um," GoGo stammered a little nervously before pausing to take a breath, "This might sound a little weird, and I don't expect anything from you because I know you don't feel this way about me, but I like you Honey Lemon. I really, really like you and I just… I just needed to get that off my chest."

Honey stared at GoGo with wide eyes for a moment before saying, "Oh. Um… Wow. But, um, why would you think that I don't feel that way about you?"

"Well, cause you were dating Tadashi."

"No I wasn't."

GoGo stared at Honey confusedly for a few seconds before saying, "What?"

"Me and Tadashi weren't dating."

"But I saw him ask you out! And I thought you accepted."

"Well, yes, that did happen, but we only went out as friends."

"Okay, I'm confused. What exactly are you saying?"

"Well, when Tadashi asked me out, I told him I wasn't interested in boys, but that we could still go out and just hang out as friends, which we did."

"Okay, so if I'm understanding you correctly, you and Tadashi weren't dating, and you're actually into girls?"

Honey nodded.

"So, then if I were to, I dunno, ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me this weekend?"

Honey giggled and leaned down to kiss GoGo on the forehead.

"It's a date GoGo."

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
